You Burn Me Inside Out
by lizook
Summary: Besides, he was a good guy, her closest friend, why wouldn’t he offer the use of his washer?


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future_  
_

**A/N**: Written in response to **space77**'s prompt:_ B/B - one partner's washing machine breaks and other partner offers to allow the use of theirs. Bonus points for "discussion" during the spin cycle. ;)._ Also many thanks to **space77 **for the feedback and suggestions!

**Disclaimer**: Bones is, sadly, not mine; title found in Lifehouse's _Spin

* * *

_"I'm still unclear," she stretched, leaning back on the couch next to him, her bare feet bumping against his on the coffee table as she flipped through _Anthropology Now_, "as to why you insisted I utilize your washer, Booth; mine should be fixed by the middle of next week..."

He inhaled quickly, jaw clenching. He'd never last to the middle of the next week, that's why. They'd been so busy tracking down a psycho torturer the beginning of the past week that she hadn't had time to bother with laundry and then, when she had attempted it, she'd found her washer was broken. The result was increasingly casual - pants that fit her a little too well, shirts that dipped just _that much_ further south - clothing that had left him with an almost permanent hard on.

He'd be insane if she didn't get some clean clothes before the start of the next case.

Besides, he was a good guy, her closest friend, why wouldn't he offer the use of his washer?

"I certainly have enough clothing that I would have been fine until then." She scooted on the cushion, pulling her feet up under her as she rested against the arm of the couch, eyes sparkling as they met his. "If I was really desperate I could have gone to a laundromat."

He rolled his eyes. "No reason for you to waste money when I've got a perfectly fine washer here. Besides," he stood, starting down the hall to the alcove where the practically new front loading washer and dryer stood, "it's what friends do."

"And I appreciate it. I just don't know why," she stood, following after him. No way, was she going to let him load it in the dryer himself; it was_ her_ laundry after all. "you were so insistent."

"Well, I..." He stopped just inside the pseudo doorway, the washer was still running, a -he gulped - a tiny, silky pair of red boyshorts on the floor in front it.

She watched as his hands fisted his jeans, his shoulders tensed. _What could have possibly... Oh..._

"Surely," she walked around him, picking up the offending article of clothing, "you've seen women's underwear before."

His eyes darkened as he glanced at the panties in her delicate hands. "Not... not yours, Bones." His voice was soft, almost reverent; it sent a wave of arousal sweeping through her.

Stepping closer, she tossed the underwear over his shoulder, a slight smile settling on her face.

God, he couldn't take it anymore. She'd been driving him crazy with desire all week and now here she stood, her barely there panties tossed in a heap of laundry behind him (with probably a thousand other pairs like them), scent assaulting him as she smiled at him like it was nothing... like _she_ was the lucky one....

Before either of them could register it, he had her pinned to the washer, palms pressed above her head on the ledge of the machine as his mouth ravaged hers. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer as her tongue slipped over his and he ground against her.

"God," she gasped, hands pressing into his sides, her head falling back, "why did we wait so long?"

"We're damn idiots," his teeth tugged at her bottom lip, pulling her in for another kiss as his hands unsnapped the buttons on her pants and pushed them off, "that's why."

"That seems... oh yes, Booth," her hips bucked forward as his fingers teased the inside of her thighs, brushing over the front of her panties before removing them completely, "seems to be an accurate assessment."

"Mmmm," he leaned forward, sliding her shirt off, tongue tracing lazily over the swell of her breasts, "agreeing with me for once... I like it..."

She laughed, low and throaty, before pressing her hand against his shoulder to create some space between him. His eyebrow arched, brow furrowing for a brief moment before she yanked his tee over his head, pushed his pants and boxers - damn, she wasn't wasting any time - off.

Taking him in her hand, she stroked him once... twice.... he gasped some incoherent form of her name as her teeth dug into his shoulder and his hands slowly, shakily, unhooked her bra... the _last_ barrier between them...

"Gorgeous." his lips brushed over hers, "beautiful," down her throat, "stunning..." and over her collarbone before latching onto her nipple, tongue circling around it as his right hand palmed her other breast. Her leg hitched over his hip, heel digging into his ass, urging him forward, and he knew there was no more waiting.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he reached up and cupped her cheek, their eyes meeting as he slid into her warmth. Her other leg wrapped around his waist, effectively leaving her at his mercy as he held her up, her shoulders banging against the ledge of the machine as he pressed his mouth to hers and began to move, setting a rapid pace.

Of all the times he'd imagined it (and, oh, had he imagined it) he had never pictured their first time to be anything like this. But - he groaned as her hips swirled against his - but it was right - _perfect _- anyhow. The way she was clutching him, pressing sensuous kisses over his skin told him.

Made him feel wanted, needed...._ loved_...

"Oh fuck baby, not gonna be able to..." he rocked against her faster, hitching her leg up even higher to give him the perfect angle of entry.

"Me either... so close..." Her eyes slammed shut, the vibration of the machine on her back as he filled her - _completed her_ - creating an incredible sensation against her skin.

His tongue stroked over hers in time with his thrusts, hand cushioning her head against the machine as the spin cycle neared its end.

"Shit, yes, right..." her back bowed, breathing hitched, as her orgasm (stronger and more intense than she could ever remember) shook her, "oh... yes...."

He left and returned once more before it was too much: the warmth of her skin, the feel of her shaking around him, sent him careening off the edge.

Whispering her name against her jaw, he sighed, his chest heaving as she lowered her legs to the floor, somehow still keeping her body flush with his.

"Wow..." her lips pressed against his chest, "Booth, I..." She looked up, eyes bright with emotion as her hand lazily traced the scar on his chest.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her forehead, "love you, too."

Grinning, she glanced over her shoulder and ran her hands through his hair before letting her arms fall over his shoulders. "Think you can show me just how much before my apparel needs to go in the dryer?"

He glanced around her and smiled, dimples appearing as he leaned close, breath caressing her jaw. "Twenty minutes, Bones? I can sure as hell start...."


End file.
